The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition.
In the invention, an oxidation hair dye, a hair bleach and a hair-dye-remover are generally called hair colors. The process of washing off with water (hot water) after applying a hair color during the treatment with the hair color is called “plain rinsing”, and the dry state after the treatment with the hair color is called “dry state”.
Each component content means “the amount of the component contained in the mixture of the agents” unless otherwise specifically noted.
Because a hair color contains an alkali agent and an oxidant such as hydrogen peroxide, the treatment with the hair color is conducted in an environment in which the texture of the hair is damaged. Thus, various components including an oily component are added to the hair color to prevent the deterioration of the texture of the hair.
However, many of the conventional hair colors do not always meet the needs of the market sufficiently in terms of the texture. For example, some hair colors provide excellent texture in the dry state, but the evaluation of the texture during plain rinsing in the treatment is not satisfactory.
JP-A 2008-074705 discloses a composition to be added to a hair treatment agent containing a fatty acid ester, an alcohol, a cationic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant and fat or oil and a hair treatment agent (a hair conditioner, a hair dye, a waving agent or a finishing agent) containing the composition to be added to a hair treatment agent. However, JP-A-2008-074705 does not disclose that a cationic polymer is added.
With the hair treatment agent according to JP-A-2008-074705, the hair is finished by rinsing and drying with a dryer after predetermined hair treatment. According to this document, various kinds of texture of the hair such as suppleness, gloss, softness, moistness, lack of tangles or friction and smoothness in the dry state after the treatment with the hair color have been evaluated, and all the items have been excellent. However, the texture of the hair during rinsing (during plain rinsing) in the treatment has not been evaluated.
Here, cationic polymers are known as components which adhere well to hair and which exhibit an excellent effect of improving the texture, and cationic polymers are generally used also in the technical field of hair colors. However, the “texture” referred to with respect to the conventional hair colors containing a cationic polymer is basically the texture in the dry state but does not mean the texture during plain rinsing.